Hum tumhare hai Sanam
by SachinLover
Summary: Hey guys Its a Sachvi fic wriiten by Nimisha di(DivaNims) main publish karahi hoon aur haan thoda mirch masala shaed badmein add kar saku ok then enjoy the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Bak Bak naa karte hue story ke taraf badhte hai..:D enjpy!**

Sheher ke beechon beech samudra ki lehro ke paas

Sachin kuch soch raha tha Wo dheemi dheemi lehre usey bhigo rahi thi Na jaane kya soch raha tha wo …na jaane kis khayal mein tha wo kya tha Doobta hua sooraj din bhar ki thakan door kar raha tha

Tabhi achanak uski nazar ek ladki pe gayi

Kitni khoobsoorat thi wo, jaise koi tasveer bani ho kisiki.. haath mein dher saari chudiya , lal salwar kurti, lambe ghane b***, jaise hi wo palti… Sachin ektak usey dekhta raha phir usey kuch yaad aaya… wo RIYA thi…ye wahi… ladki thi… jise Sachin kuch saal pehle pyar karta tha…. Ek pal ke liye wo wahin ruka reh gaya usey apni aankhon par yakin nahi.. hua… phir khyal aaya ki Riya to Kolkata mein thi… jab dubara usey dekhna chaha to wo ek leher ke saath kahin ojhal ho chuki thi…Sachin sochne laga uske bare me … "wo to kai saal pehle… phir lautke"

Tabhi peechey se ek alhad ladki ne aawaz di

"O hello , O hero… marna hai kya… high tides aa rahi h tu kya kar raha hai yahan chal yahan se"

Wo Purvi thi Sachin ke sabse khaas doston me se ek… college saath hi padhe the dono …. Ya yun kaho saath jiye they dono...aur inka bachpan bhi saath beeta tha...Purvi itni khaas thi Sachin ke liye ki...bachpan mein baagon mein se amrood churati thi aur maar ke liye Sachin haath aage badha leta tha..Purvi Bas Shonali in teeno se anjaan thi...wo in logon se college mein hi mili thiKoi bhi kaam hota Sachin uske bina nahi karta dono saath hi rehte humesha…

Sachin: Purvi… wahan…

Purvi: Kaun hai wahan…Koi bhi to nahi tu na chal pehle yahan se hum baaki baat baadme karenge thik hai high tides hain kuch bhi ho sakta hai

Sachin uski baat ko naa taalte hue… wahan se chalne laga

Wahin dusri taraf Pav bhaji ke stall pe"Yar kitni der lagayega tu ek pav bhaji nahi order ho rahi tujhse ek to ye Purvi us nalayak Sachin ko leke nahi lauti ab tak do ghante ho gaye..hum kab tak wait karenge" Shonali jhunjhlate hue boli

Shonali Sachin ki hi khaas dost thi dono saath padhte they

"Thand rakh … kar raha hun na… jab dekho tab jhunjhlati rehti hai… le aa gaye dono" ye Kavin tha Sachin ke un khaas doston me se ek tha Kavin uske saare raaz jaanta tha, dono besties bhi they yun kahen ki bina kahe ek dusre ka man padh lete they Kavin aur Shonali humesha jhagadte rehte they ek dusre se par dono ek dusre se baat kiye bina reh bhi nahi sakte they Ye charon bahot khaas dost they ek dusre ke , ek dusre ke bina jeena jaise aata hi nahi tha inhe

Kavin: Accha hua tum dono aa gaye warna ye pata nahi dimag khaa jaati saara waise reh kahan gaye they dono

Purvi: Ye mahraj high tides me stunt maar rahe they

Kavin: Stunt maa raha tha matlab…?

Purvi: Leave it… order ki Pav bhaji..

Kavin: wo to kab ka aa gayi..tum dono ka intezaar ho raha tha bas

Sachin ko ab tak khoya dekhke

Purvi: Tu kis khayal me khoya hai ab tak chal na..

Sachin(coming back to senses):haan , haan chalo pav bhaji khate hai

IN A ROOM

Purvi aur Shonali unke kamre mein thi so bhi chuki thi

KHWAB…..

Aaj Phir usey wahi khwab aaya…

Badi si Haweli…. Durga Maa ka bada sa mandir…. Kuch log puja karte hue dikh rahe they…phir achanak se ek choti si jagah…. chota sa ghar…. Khilkhilakar uski hasi… koi shaksa jiska wo chehra nahi dekh paa rahi thi… aaine me bhi khudko ajeeb si vesh me dekhna… ek Bangali sari pehne hue thi ang bhar rahi thi… ke achanak kuch log aaye usey pakad ke le gaye… wahi shaksa aaya usey bachane…wo paaglon ki tarah usey bachane ki koshish kar raha hai… par wo usey aur us shaksiyat ko eksaath ek hi talwar se maar dete hain…

KHWAB khatam…

Jaise hi usne khud ko aur us aadmi ko marte hue dekha wo zor se chikhi…NAHI!...

Uski ye cheekh sunkar uske paas so rahi Shonali bhi jag uthi

Shonali: Durga! Durga! Ki korbo ! Hey Durga Maa Phir wahi sapna… Tune phir wahi sapna dekha na hen

Purvi haan mein sir hilati hai

Shonali: Durga maa ! tu kuch kar kyu nahi deti apne is sapne ka…. 3 saalon se tere is sapne ne tere saath saath meri bhi neend kharab kar ke rakh di hai Hey Maa Ami ki korbo

Purvi: Main kya karun main khud bhi to pareshan hun naa

Shonali: Psychiatrist ko dikha kisi

Purvi: Psychiatrist…

Shonali: Haan haan Psychiatrist …. Tune ab tak meri baat mani hoti to ab tak to tujhe is sapne se chutkara mil chukka hota….lekin nahi hum to tumhari baat kyun mane kyun…

Purvi: Accha baba dikha dungi… Soja…

Shonali: Pakka koi aana kaani nahi karegi… Purvi: Nahi meri maa… tu so ja

Shonali (Lette hue): ek to neend kharab kar deti hai aadhi raat mein upar se kehti hai ki s jaun

Purvi uski ye baat sunke usey peechey se gale laga ke so jaati hai

Yahan dusri taraf

IN A ROOM

Sachin ab bhi Riya ke bare mein sochte hue light on off kar raha tha baar baar sochte hue

Kavin: Abey ya to tu light ON kar de ya OFF kya kar raha hai Sone de aur khud bhi So jaa

Sachin: Haan karta hun

Kavin: Ek minute mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai

Sachin: Kya?

Kavin: Tujhe main dekh raha hun jabse tu beech se lauta hai tab se khoya hai kya soch raha hai..

Sachin: Kuch nahi yaar aisa kuch nahi hai chal So jaate hain

Kavin: Kuch to zarur hai… Abey bhai se chupayega bhai ko nahi batayega

Sachin: Wo darasal

Kavin: Darasal

Sachin: Darasal… maine… wo dasrasal…

Kavin: Haan aage

Sachin: Wo mujhe…

Kavin: Tujhe…

Sachin: Maine…

Kavin: Abey aage bolega bhi kuch ya maine.. wo….a…?

Sachin: Maine RIYA ko dekha…

Kavin: Wahan… Beech pe… College wali Riya ko ….(Sachin haan mein sir hilata hai)

Tu pagal hai wo Kolkata mein hai is waqt aur yahan aayi to humse milegi to sahi na… kuch bhi sochta hai… ant shant bakta hai aur phir meri bhi neend kharab karta hai…Soja…

Sachin: Maine sach mein usey dekha hai

Kavin: Ho sakta hai tune kisi aur ladki ko dekha ho jiski shakal RIYA se milti ho

Sachin: Par…

Kavin: Par war kuch nahi soja chal chup chaap… Good Night…..

Sachin: Hmmm…Good Night

NEXT DAY

Dono Shonali aur Purvi Psychiatrist ke paas jaati hain

Saare checkup ke baad

Psychaitrist : Mujhe lagta hai ki ye sab stress ki wajah se ho raha hai

Purvi: Par mam baar baar wahi sapna har roz usi samay kyun…

Psychiatrist: Ho sakta hai ki aap aisi kisi jagah gayi ho

Purvi: Nahi mam aisi kisi jagah pe kabhi nahi gayi

Psychiatrist: Ho sakta hai ki aapne aisi kisi jagah ke bare mein kahin padha ho , kahin dekha ho, news channels mein, kahin aur aap to Crime Branch se hain tarah tarah ke case study karni padti hai aapko ho sakta hai aise hi kisi case ki study mein aapne suna ho ya khud dekha ho isiliye aapke sapne mein ye cheezen aa rahi ho

Purvi: Hmmm

Shonali: Par iska koi ilaaj to hoga na mam kab tak ye yun hi cheekhke khudki aur dusron ki neend kharab karegi

Psychiatrist: Ilaaj yahi hai ki ye zyada stress na len, Meditation kare…aur main kuch dawayen likh deti hai jis se inhe proper neend aayegi Purvi: Thank You Mam thank you very much… accha ab hum chalte hain

Wo unki fees deke wahan se nikal jaate hain

Wo jab lift mein jaate hain to wahan ek ajeeb aurat kahdi hui thi

Shonali usey smile karti hai

Tabhi Purvi ka pen girta hai wo aurat usey wo pen uthake deti hai

Purvi: Thank you

"Aaj raat tum ek party mein jaane wali ho" Purvi: Jee?"

Bahot jald tumhe ek party ka invitation aayega tum aaj wahan jaane wali ho

Purvi: Excuse mein main to aapko janti bhi nahi"Tum nahi jaanti par main bahot kuch jaanti hun tumhare bare mein, chaho to jaan sakti ho apna ateet , apna aane wala kal"

Shonali: Jee nahi shukriya

" Ye raha mera card… zaruat pade to mere pass aana mera naam Gayatri hai"

Gaytri(unke jaane ke baad): Tum aaogi… zarur aaogi… bahot jald aaogi… mere pass

Purvi card leti hai Jaise hi wo bahar aate hain lift se

Shonali uske haath se wo card leke phenk deti hai

Purvi: Arey par…

Shonali: Tu jaanti nahi hai ye sab chonchle hain inke logon se paise ainthne r police officer hoke is tarah ki baat karti hai chal yahan se…

Tabhi Purvi ka phone bajta hai

Purvi: Hen Maa…! …hmmm…. Thik … thik aaache …thik hai maa.. Bhaalo! Rakho…

Yahan dusri taraf Kavin ko call aata hai

Kavin: Kya baat kar rahe ho Rashid miyan… lekin ye to galat baat hai … Shaadi ho gayi aur bataya tak nahi…. Beshaq… hum charon… chaaron aayenge

Phone cut

Kavin: Sachin…

Sachin: Kya baat hai…

Kavin: Wo apne Rashid miya hai naa…

Sachin: Hmmm…. Kya hua unhe…

Kavin: Kuch hua nahi… Bhai ne shaadi kar li aur bhaai ne bataya tak nahi…Aaj hum chaaron ko wahan jaana hai unke reception pe..

Sachin: Thik hai chal lenge

IN THE NIGHT IN A PARTY HALL

Saara hall saja hua tha

Dono ladkiya bahot sundar lag rahi thi Purvi ne black saari pehni thi aur wahin Shonali ne red dono ladke coat mein they Wo log bouquet leke aye they sab Rashid ko dhundh rahe they par Rashid unhe kahin nahi mil raha tha Party kaafi acchi thi, dance tha, drinks thi, lovely food, bilkul Royal style

Tabhi unhe Rashid dikha

Rashid: Arey tum log ye kya kisine kuch nahi liya

Sachin: Arey Rashid Miyan hum to lete rahenge… lekin tum ye batao ki bhai tumne Shadi kab ki aur ki to ki hume bulana bhi munasib nahi samjha

Rashid: Arey aisi koi baat nahi hai sab kuch itni jaldbazi mein hua ki… batane ka mauka hi nahi mila Ammi ko wo bahot pasand aaur bas Niqah ho gaya

Purvi: Arey Rashid Miya apni dulhan se to milwayiye

Shonali: Haan haan Rashid miya… milwaiye unse… kahan hain aapki begam sahiba…

Rashid: Humari begam sahiba…. Abhi aati hi hongi… aap to janti hi hai aap logon ko sajne sawarne mein der lagti hai

Aap log kuch lete kyun nahi

Kavin: Lo phir lag gaye aap khatirdaari mein

Dost hain aapke Niqah ke reception pe aaye hain dawat to leke jayenge miyan…

"Adab arz hai "- Ye peechey se Rashid ki begam thi jise dekhke sab chaunk gaye they….

Sachin ki aankhen phati ki phati reh gayi kyunki jo usne dekha uspar usey yakin nahi ho raha tha …kyunki uski mohabbat uski chaahat…uske hi saamne kisi aur ki dulhan ke roop mein uske saamne khadi thi

Sachin: Riya!

Riya: Jee haan huzoor Riya

Rashid: Arey aap sab log chaunk kyun gaye… arey ye college wali hi Riya hain….

Shonali: Riya tumne…bataya nahi…

Kavin(in mind): Ye to sach mein yahin hai beta Kavin tu to gaya

Riya: Bataya nahi kyunki main tum logon ko surprise karna chahti thi… infact hum tum logon ko surprise karna chahte they

Kavin : Par ye sab achanak kaise I mean Riya… tumne nahi Rashid bhai ne kabhi bataya

Riya : Wo actually hua yun ki…..Riya puri baat sunati hai

Yahan Sachin stabdh khada tha nishabda khada tha… aankhen nam thi

Riya: Kya hua Sachin tum khush nahi ho Sachin: Wo darasal kaam yaad aa gaya thoda mujhe ek important call karni hai you guys enjoy excuse me…Shonali uski aankhon ka dard padh sakti thi…Wo ek taraf kone mein kaafi der khada raha thodi der baad peechey se chalke koi aaya uske paas usne uske kandhe pe hath rakha

Wo Riya thi

Riya : Kaise ho ?

Sachin: Main….. thik hun….

Riya : Mujhe to nahi lagta

Sachin: Kya..

Riya: Main jaanti hun ki tumhe is nikah se khushi nahi hui

Sachin: Aisi baat nahi ho I am happy for you …

Riya: Kab tak jhoot bologe kab tak chupte rahoge duniya se sabse mujhse khud se

Sachin main janti hun tum mere liye kya sochte ho, tumhare dil mein mere liye kya jagah hai

Sachin: Tum janti ho

Riya: Hmmm main janti hunTumhe kya laga Sachin tum kuch nahi bologe to mujhe pata nahi chalega mujhe sab pata chai gaya tha kit um kya jasbaat rakhte ho mere liye

Lekin ek baat batao khud ko tum kya samajhte ho

Sachin: Tum ye kya keh rahi ho main …

Riya: Thik hai khud ko kuch na sahi lekin kya yahan tumhe sab antaryami nazar aate hai jo tumhare man ki baat padh le

Apne jasbaat agar pehle hi bata dete to zarur main aaj Rashid ke saath nahi tumhare saath hoti

Jasbaat mehsoos karne ke liye nahi kai baar unhe batana bhi padhta hai…. Har koi tumhara man nahi padh sakta…Rashid mujhse mohabbat karte hain aur tumse zyada karte hain unhone apne jasbaat zahir karne mein deri nahi ki… isiliye maine unka saath diya unka haath thaamaa laakh mushkilon ke baad bhi aaj hum saath hain… lekin tum wo himmat nahi kar paaye na… Logon ko samjho Sachin unke jasbaaton ko mehsoos karo har koi tumhara man nahi padega ….Tabhi peechey se Rashid ki aawaz suni usne

Riya: Aayi Rashid.. ... Humari baat par gaur farmaiyega Khudahaafiz… chalte hain

Riya ye sab kehke chali gayi Sachin usko ektak dekhte raha usne peechey mudkar tak Sachin ki taraf nahi dekha…

Sachin maayus sa aankhon mein dard liye wahan se chala jaata hai aur apni gadi mein jaake baith jaata hai

Tabhi wahan peechey se Purvi aati hai gaadi ka darwaza kholti hai aur Sachin ke bagal mein jake baith gayi

Purvi: Pata tha tu andar party mein nahi balki yahi hoga

Sachin ne kuch jawab nahi diya Purvi: Dekh udas hone se na kuch nahi hoga na Riya wapas aayegi na hi ….

Sachin: Please Purvi mujhe is bare mein koi baat nahi karni leave me alone

Purvi: Tune hi kaha tha na dard baatne se kam hota hai na ki chupane se

Sachin: Please Purvi leave me alone jao yahan se

Purvi gets out of the car Wo car doosre side par aake khadi ho jati hai

Purvi: Utar

Sachin: Kya? Purvi: Get down

Sachin: Kyun?

Purvi: Kyunki maine kaha isliye

Sachin : Arey lekin kyun?

Purvi: Drink and drive a serious crime

Sachin: Par maine pee nahi hai

Purvi: Pata hai…par phir bhi tum nashe mein ho

Sachin: Kya kehna chahti ho?

Purvi: Yahi ke tum nashe mein ho isiliye aisi behki behki baaten kar rahe ho… dosti ke usool tod rahe ho…

Sachin ko uski baat sunke ajeeb si hasi aa gayi thi…

Sachin: Duniya mein kuch bhi hota rahe par tu nahi sudhregi na

Purvi naa mein sar hilati hai…

Dono smile karte hain

Purvi: Chal bahar aa mujhe drive karna hai

Sachin: Par ….

Purvi: Par war kuch nahi kaha na is waqt tu nashe mein hai isliye drive nahi kar payega…..aur khud to marega hi saath hi hum chaaron ko maarega

Sachin: Wo dono kahan gaye

Purvi: Definitely lad rahe honge kahinTabhi peechey se

Shonali aayi aur…

Shonali: Lad nahi rahe they bas intezar kar rahe they ki kab is Devdas chandramukhi ka sad scene khatam hoga…

Sab waha se chale jaate hain…

IN Shonali's Room

Raat hui phir wo sone chele they….Raat ke 1:30 am

Phir wahi sapna Purvi ko pareshan kar raha tha Purvi cheekhi thik usi tarah aur uth gayi…Shonali ko aadat thi uski cheekh kiShonali uthte hue

Shonali: Hey Durga maa ki korbe… tumhara ye sapna…. He maa… Dava li thi tumne…

Purvi: Haan li thi…pata nahi ye sab kya ho raha hai mere sath mujhe bada dar lag raha hai Shonali… har roz wahi sapna…

Shonali : Dekho daro nahi kuch nahi hoga…Abhi tum so jao kal jaane ki taiyari bhi karni hai

Purvi: Jaane ki taiyari? Kahan jaa rahe hain hum Shonali: Tumhare ghar.. Kolkata…infact tum hi nahi hum sab jayenge… tumhari maa ka amantran hai Durgashtami ke liye…bahot bada puja hai har saal ki tarah ….

Purvi: Haan maa ne bola tha main batana bhool gayi

Shonali: Good phir bhi mujhe auntie ne bata diya tha phone karke...chalo raat ho gayi hai to so jao abhi…

**Hmm so end of the chappy so pls read and review next chapter kab update karungi pata nehi...:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys so let's get back to the story...**

Next Morning

Purvi khidki ke pass baithi hui kuch soch rahi thi...thodi pareshan bhi thi

Tabhi wahan Shonali aayi

Shonali : Coffee!

Purvi smile karti hai

Purvi : Thanks

Shonali : Hey Maa! Ab kya hua tujhe

Purvi : Kuch nahi

Shonali : Kuch kaise nahi, chehra saaf bata raha hai ki tu pareshan hai kisi chiz se ...

Kya soch rahi hai? Bata mujhe ...

Purvi : Tujhe yaad hai ShonaWo aurat jo hume kal lift me mili thi

Shonali : Wo pagal! Tu uske baare me soch rahi hai?

Purvi : Wo pagal nahi thi Sho...uski wo baat sach nikli Shonali : Kaunsi baat ?

Purvi : Usne kaha tha ki mujhe jald hi ek party ka invitation milega Aur aisa hua...I think wo...Wo thik bata rahi thi wo sabkuch bata sakti hai

Shonali : Chup! Bawri ho gayi hai kya? Wo sab ek ittefaq tha samjhi Aur tu zyada soch mat Taiyarri kar hume nikalna hai thodi der me

Maine Sachin aur Kavin ko inform kar diya hai wo log wahin se aa jayenge airport

Purvi ab bhi soch rahi thi

Shonali uska haath thaamti hai Shonali : Tension mat le...sab ..thik hi hoga hmmm...

Yahan Sachin Riya ke Niquah ki baat se ab tak bechain tha

Kavin : Kya soch raha hai? Jana nahi hai kya?

Dekh...bol de Jaana nahi hai to waisa bol mai abhi Purvi ko mana kar deta hun...

Sachin : Kya, tune kuch kaha?

Kavin : Lo itni der se main jo kuch keh raha hun tune suna nahi kya? Dhyan kahan hai tera?

Sachin se kuch jawab na milne par

Kavin uske kandhe par hath rakh ke kaha

Kavin : Bhai, wo jiske naseeb mein thi wahan chali gayi, uske baare me sochna chod aur chal...

Sachin : Itna aasan nahi hai...

Kavin: Main jaanta hun aasan nahi hai, Par karna padega, uska niquah ho chuka hai aur tu kuch nahi kar sakta...

Sachin chalne ki taiyaari karta hai...

After 3 hrs

Wo Kolkata pahunch chuke they ...Aur Purvi ke ghar ke saamne they

Wo ghar nahi tha balki haveli thi jaise

Purvi bahot rayis parivar se thi

Sachin ko Purvi ke parivar waale bachpan se jaante they Tha wo isi mitti ka

Pados mein uski bhi haweli thi ...

Purvi ne darwaza khatkhataya

Darwaza khula to saamne Purvi ki maa thi Sumitra

Sumitra ji : Purvi...

Unki aankhen chalak aayi

Unhone Purvi ko gale se lagaya

Sachin wahan andar jaata hai

Sumitra ji ke pair chuta hai

Sumitra ji : Arey Sachin.. ! Kemon aacho?

Sachin : Bhalo aache Kaaki maa,Aap kaisi hain

Sumitra ji : Main thik hun ...Kitne bade ho gaye...barso pehle tumhe Purvi ke saath bheja tha Mumbai

Purvi to kai baar aayi Kolkata wapas par tum nahi aaye ...

Sachin: Kaaki maa ...aap to jaanti hai...

Purvi: Maa chodo naa sabko darwaze pe hi khada rakhogi kya...

Sumitra ji : Arey aao na...

Sab haweli ke andar jaate hain Shonali to haweli dekhke hi hairaan reh jaati hai

Purvi: Maa ye Shonali hai

Sumitra ji : Milwa chuki ho

Purvi : Oh haan! Aur Maa isey pehchana ?.

Sumitra ji : Aa...

Purvi : Maa Kavin...

Kavin : Kaaki maa Kemon aache?

He touches her feet

Sachin: Kaki maa aapke haath ke Shondesh nahi khaye bade dino se

He also touches her feet

Sumitra ji : Bhalo aachhe..itne saalon baad tum dono ko is tarah dekha hai..

Sachin :Kaki maa..ab ghar hum apne ghar jaate hain

Sumitra ji : Sachin mere haath ke shondesh pehle se hi maine tere ghar bhijwa diye hain khaana zarur

Sachin: Jee kaki maa ab main chalun?

Sumitra ji : Bhale.. Jaa

Kavin: Ruk...main bhi tera ghar dekh lun

Wo dono wahan se Sachin ke ghar jaate hain

At Sachin's house

Sachin andar jaata hai to uski maa Sunanda Thakur muh pher kar khadi ho jaati hain aur aankhen band kar leti hai...Wahan Sachin ka bada bhai Sujoy aur bhabhi Durga bhi khadi th

Sachin unhe gale lagane jaata hai tabhi ...

Sunanda ji : Tu chala jaa Sachin..

Sachin : Naraz ho Maa...

Sunanda ji: Kyun na naraz houn intezar karen hum aur swagat karen padosi ...jaa tu Purvi ke paas jaa

Sachin : Maa mujhse milogi nahi

Sunanda ji : Nahi

Sachin : Baat bhi nahi karogi

Sunanda ji : Naa!

Sachin : Meri taraf dekhogi bhi nahin

Sunanda ji : Naa!

Sachin : Thik aache Maa...to main chala ...

Sujoy : arey Sachin kahan jaa rahe ho...ruko to

Durga : Devar ji rukiye ...

Sujoy: Maa aap bhi naa...Chala gaya Sachin

Sunanda ji palatti hain,

Sunandaji : Kya tumne usey jaane kyun diya roka kyu nahi main to mazak kar rahi thi

Sachin unhe peechey se gale lagata hai

Sachin : Main bhi to mazak kar raha tha na maa ...

Sunanda ji : Sachin! Tu bhi na har waqt maskhariChod! Chod mujhe

Dono has dete hain

Kavin wahan aake Sunanda ji ke pair chuta hai

Kavin : Namaste auntie main Kavin, Sachin ka dost

Sunanda ji : Durga...Durga!...kitna bada ho gaya hai tu...

Yahan Purvi Shonali ko puri haweli dikha rahi thi Ke achanak kuch dekhkar Purvi ruk gayi

Khidki ke bahar se usey ek aur haweli dikhi jise dekhke chaunk gayi ...uske saamne ka aangan usey dekha hua sa lagta tha

Shonali : Kya hua, ruk kyun gayi

Purvi : Ye saamne ...

Tabhi wahan Sumitra ji aati hain

Sumitra ji : Bhool gayi tu Dhananjay ji ki haweli hai...Kavin ke pita ji Purvi : ye mujhe dekhi hui si lagi

Sumitra ji : Rahi hai yahan to dekhi hui si lagegi na

Purvi : Ho sakta hai...par phir bhi is jagah main pehli baar aayi hun aur aise laga jaise yahan pehle bhi aayi hun aur barso se yahin reh rahi hun...

Sumitra ji : Accha tu ye sab chhod tere baba aate hi honge tum dono haath muh dhoke nichey aa jao main khaana lagati hun

Tabhi doorbell baji

Sumitra ji : Le aa gaye tere baba

Purvi ne daudke darwaza khola

Robindrnath(Purvi's father): Arey Purvi... Tu kab asyi

Purvi ne unhe gale lagaya

Purvi : Bas abhi aayi hun Baba ..(saw Shonali), Baba aeto amar saheli Meri saheli hai Shonali

Shonali: Namaste

Robindrnath ji: Namaste..

Purvi : Baba... Wo...

Sumitra ji : Lo aate hi aap dono shuru ho gaye..Purvi beta tum Shonali ko uska kamra dikhao haath muh dho lo nichey aake kar lena Baba se baat

Purvi: Accha maa ...Chal Shona..

Wo log wahan se chali gayi

Robindrnath ji : Kitne dino baad aayi hai is baar

Sumitra ji : Hmm...soch rahi hun ki ab aa gayi hai na to doli me bitha kar hi bida karungi

Robindrnath ji : Arey uske liye ladka dekhe hona chahiye

Sumitra ji : Ladka to hai meri nazar mein

Robindrnath ji : Lo mujhe to pata hi tha ki tum apni beti ko pados mein hi vida karogi taki wo jab chaahe aa sake... Khair Sachin accha ladka hai .. Dono bachpan ke dost bhi hain to...

Sumitra ji : Main Sachin ki baat nahi kar rahi hun

Robindrnath ji: Toh phir kiski baat kar rahi ho

Sumitra ji: Wo jo chhoti haweli ke maalik hain na Dhananjay ji unke bete Kavin ki

Robindrnath ji : Kyun Sachin mein kya kami hai ?

Sumitra ji : Koi kami nahi hai... Accha hai..par we log zara unchhe gharane ke hain... Main nahi chaahti ki kisi bhi chhoti galati pe Purvi ko baaten sunni pade.. Aur phir Dhananjay ji ka parivar humare barabar ka hai.. Koi kuchh keh nahi payega usey ...aur phir Kavin aur Purvi bhi to bachpan ke saathi hain..

Robindrnath ji : Haan ye bhi thik hai.. Khair abhi to wo aai hai abhi tum uske manpasand chiz banao... Shadi waadi to baad mein dekhte rahenge

NEXT DAY

Purvi aur Shonali Bangali sari mein taiyar hoti hai Dono mandir jaane ke liye nikalte hain

Shonali : Sachin aur Kavin ko bhi le chalte hain ...

Wo dono Sachin ki haweli mein jaati hain

Aangan mein aate hi Purvi ko lagta hai jaise wo is aangan mein pehle bhi aayi hai , bachpan ke alaawa

Uski nazar Sachin ki haweli pe padti hai Uski wahan halki si jhalak se yaad kuch dhundhlane lagti hai

Jab wo darwaza khatkhatate hain

Darwaza Sachin ki bhabhi ne khola

Durga : Arey Purvi! Aao na andar aao

Purvi : Aap?

Durga : Tum mujhe nahi pehchaanti aur main tumhare baare mein sab jaanti hun...Main Durga hun Sachin ki bhabhi

Purvi ne jab Durga ko dekha to wo usey dekhke ghabra gayi aur Shonali ko kaske pakad liya

Shonali uske is swabhav se hairan ho gayi

Durga :Lo Devarji aur Kavin ji aa gaye

Purvi continue bas Durga ko ajeeb tarah se dekh rahi thi

Feb 18Durga :Lo Devarji aur Kavin ji aa gaye

Purvi continue bas Durga ko ajeeb tarah se dekh rahi thi

Sachin : Chalo, humara hi wait kar rahi thi na chalo ab ruki kyun ho

Purvi : Hein...chalo...

Purvi wahi khadi thi

Sachin : chalbo ki na ?tumhe nimantran dun Purvi ...

Sab mandir pahonch chuke they

Kuch der baad Shonali aur Purvi Puja karke wapas laut rahi thi tabhi Purvi achanak kisi se takrati hai Wo aurat koi aur nahi balki Gayatri devi hi thi

Purvi: Oh I am sorry… (Lekin jab usne dekha ki wo Gayatri devi thi)

Gayatri: It's O.k

Purvi jaane wali thi

Gayatri: Paani se door raheiyega

Purvi: Aap hum dono se keh rahi hain?

Gayatri: Jee main aap dono se hi keh rahi hun, agle 24 ghanto mein kuch na kuch zarur hone wala hai

Shonali: Chal Purvi

Purvi: Kya ho sakta hai?

Is se pehle Gayatri kuch keh paati Shonali Purvi ka haath pakad ke usey wahan se le gayi

Gayatri: Tum bhale hi mujhse door bhaago lekin ek na ek din takdeer tumhe mujh tak kheech layegi

Kavin: Kaun thi wo Aurat?

Shonali: Koi khaas nahi

IN THE EVENING

Purvi thodi pareshan thi us sapne ki jhalak ab bhi uske saamne thi

Shonali: Itni pareshan kyun dikh rahi hai aur wahan , Durga bhabhi ko dekhke itna odd kyun behave kiya tune

Purvi: Shona wo us waqt main dar gayi thi, wo Durga bhabhi aur Sachin ki haweli dekhi hai maine apne sapne mein

Shonali: Kya? Durga Bhabhi, Sachin ki haweli tere sapno mein?

Purvi: Main Sach keh rahi hun, Durga bhabhi aur Sachin ki haweli dekhi hai maine apne sapno mein… aur upar se Gayatri devi

Shonali: Dekh Purvi ye sab bhool jaa Aaj Durgashtmi ki Puja hai uske liye taiyyar ho

Sab Durga Puja ke liye taiyyar ho gaye they, Jahan ladkiyon ne Bangali sari pehni thi , Wahin ladkon ne dhoti Kurta

Maa ka Pandaal saja tha, Dhol nagade baj rahe they

Aarti Shuru hoti hai

Jaise hi aisa hota hai Purvi ke saamne phir wahi saari chize aane lagti hai jo usne sapne mein dekhi thi, Uski ghabrahat badhne lagi wo bechain hone lagi, Usey ye saare dhol nagadon ki aawaz shor lag rahi thi… Sachin bahot der se uski bechaini notice kar raha tha

Aarti ke waqt ekdamse usne apne kaan band kar liye

Sachin usey paandaal se khichke le aaya

Wo zor se chikh padi

"Nahi mat karo aisa mat maaro unhe…"

Sachin: Purvi! Purvi shaant ho jao

Purvi: Wo unhe maar daalenge

Sachin: Kya keh rahi ho ye tum, Kaun kise maar daalega

Purvi: Wo log…Wo log nahi nahi

Sachin: Purvi!... Shant ho jao

Purvi ki ghabrahat aur uski aankhon mein aansu dekhkar Sachin usey gale laga leta hai

Sachin: Dekh yahan… Dekh meri taraf… Yahan hum dono ke alawa koi bhi nahi hai

Purvi Sachin se alag hoti hai

"Khaamoshiyan Gungunane lagiTanhaiyan Muskurane LagiSargoshi Kare Hawa Chupke se mujhe KahaDil ka haal bata Dilbar se naa ChupaaSunke baat ye sharm se meriAankhen Jhuk jaane lagi"

Yahan dusri taraf Pandaal mein Kavin unka traditional dance kar raha tha, Tabhi dance karte huye Shonali ne un koilon(coal) ko notice kiya aur wo koilon ko uthane lagi to uska haath jal gaya

Shonali: Auch!

Kavin: Kya hua tumhe, Lao dikhao mujhe

Shonali: Wo ye..

Kavin: Main First aid laata hun

Wo first aid laata hai aur usey lagane lagta hai

Shonali: Arey… Aeta ki korchho?(Ye kya kar rahe ho ?)

Kavin: Shaant!...

"Khaamoshiyan Gungunane lagiTanhaiyan Muskurane Lagi"

Purvi ke itne ajeeb bartaav ke baad

Sachin : Tu ...tu thik toh hai na?

Purvi: Haan Main thik hun...

Sachin: Tu tu itna dar kyun gayi thi Aur kya kahe jaa rahi thi ke wo log maar dalenge kise maar daalenge aur kyu ?

Purvi kuch bata nahi paa rahi thi kyunki usey khud is baat ka pata nahi tha ki usey achanak kya ho gaya tha ?

Wo bina kuch kahe nikal aayi

DUSRI TARAF

Kavin : Chal ghar nahi chalna kya ?

Shonali: Chalo...

Wo ghar jaate hain

Yahan Purvi aur Sachin bhi pahonch chuke they

Sachin: Andar toh chalo

Purvi: Radha (the maid)... Thanda pani le aa sabke liye

Radha: Jee didi

Radha sabke liye pani laati hai

Jaise hi Shonali paani peene wali thi

Kavin: Shonali wait !

Shonali: Ki holo ?(Kya hua)

Kavin: Shonali tere glass mein

Shonali: Barf hai toh ?

Kavin: Baraf nahi hai... Kaanch ka tukda hai

Wo us tukde ko nikaalta hai

Shonali: Hey Durga maa!

Radha ! Radha ! Aaeta tumi ki korcho?

Kavin : Arey us bichari ko kyun daat rahi ho Ye kaanch ka tukda barf ke jaisa hai dikhne mein usey bhi samjh nahi aaya hoga usey bhi ye baraf ka tukda laga hoga...

Purvi : Kavin thik keh raha hai Shonali... ye baraf ke tukde jaisa hai... tu jaa Radha ...

Shonali : Hey maa ! kitni badi ghatna hote hote tali...

**So kyun Purvi ko ho raha hai ye sab aur kisne milaya Shonali ke paani mein kach ke tukre janne ke liye stay tuned to Hum tumhare hai Sanam horror film ka promo lagraha hai na? do tell me... aur haan review karna maat bhuliyo iss chappy ke baare mein... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews..**

NEXT MORNING

Purvi aur Shonali kisi kam se bahar jaa rahe they...

Tabhi wahan Durga aayi

Durga: Arey! Purvi Shonali , Kothaye jaati?(Kahan jaa rahi ho )

Shonali: Kahin nahi bas ... Maa ne bola hai ki aas pados ke ghar me puja ka bhog baat ke aa jaye bas wahi jaa rahe hain

Durga : Arey , mujhe bhi wahi kaam karna hai aao chalo

Shonali : Haan haan chaliye

Yahan dusri taraf

In Sachin's room

Dono Sachin aur Kavin eksaath baithe they...

Sunanda ji : Sachin

Sachin: Hein Maa...Ki Holo ?

Sunanda ji : Beta tu meri baat to sun

Sachin: Bolo to maa kya hua?

Sunanada : Ab tu bada ho gaya hai... kaam bhi karne laga hai...acchi tankha bhi hai aur acchi post par bhi hai...

Sachin: Baat ko ghuma kyu rahi ho Maa seedhe se bolo na

Sunandaji: Tu shadi kar le beta

Sachin: Thik hai na maa tum ladki dhundho tab tak main ye sochta hun ki mujhe shadi karni chaiye ya nahi

Sunandaji: Ladki to hai meri nazar mein tu haan to kar shaadi ke liye

Sachin: Accha... Main bhi to janu zara kaun hai wo bechari , badnaseeb

Sunanda ji: Shonali !

Kavin paani pee raha tha... Shonali ka naam sunke achanak wo khaans pada

Sunandaji: Tum thik to ho na beta ?

Kavin: Haan Auntie main thik hun

Sachin: Kya?...Maa ..ek minute nazdik aana ...

Sunanda ji paas aati hai

Sachin unke maathe par haath rakhta hai

Sachin: Maa tabyat to ekdam thik hai tumhari

Sunandaji : Tabyat ko kya hoga meri haan aur waise bhi...kya kami hai Shonali mein...bhali ladki lagti hai mujhe toh ek nazar mein bhaa gayi mujhe

Sachin: Wo to thik hai Maa par phir bhi Maa par wo ladki nahi hai Maa... Dayan hai Maa Dayan

Sunandaji: Dayan kahan se ho gayi bechari bhali ladki...mujhe to uska swabhaav bada pasand aaya ... Warna ek nazar mein mujhe koi ladki nahi pasand aati... Ab Purvi ko hi dekh le kitne saalon se hum jaante hain un logon ko par phir bhi mujhe uski aur teri jodi atpati lagti hai

Sachin: Accha hai maa ki tumne Purvi ka naam nahi liya warna meri hasi nahi rukti aur hum dono ke bich me pyaar kam jhagda zyada hota aur jahan tak Shonali ki baat hai Maa... main usey ek dost...sakhi ki tarha dekhta hun...main usey patni swarup kabhi sweekar nahi kar paunga...Kavin tu chup kyun baitha hai...tu samjha na kuch maa ko

Kavin: Ab bhala main kya bol sakta hun

Here near a house

Purvi aur Durga ek Ghar ke saamne they Purvi us ghar mein prasad dene hi jaa rahi thi

Durga: Ruko Purvi!Purvi Wahan mat jaana wahan jaana mana hai...

Purvi: Lekin Kyun bhabhi?

Durga: Kyunki kaha jaata hai wahan Aatmaon ka waas hai...

Purvi: Kya ...Aatmayen?

Durga: Haan aao puri kahani sunati hun...

wo usey puri kahani sunati hai ...

Purvi ,Shonali Durga ghar pahonchti hain...

Sachin aur Kavin wahan se nikal rahe they

Purvi us kahani ke baare mein sochte hue bina dekhe chali aa rahi thi Garden mein pani dal raha tha pipe se ke tabhi pipe se kuch pani leak hone laga aur achanak uspar se Purvi ka pair phisla ...tabhi Sachin ne usey thaam liya...

Wo uski bahon mein jaa kar giri...

(At the moment)

Sachin Purvi ekdusre ki aankhon mein khoye they...

KHAMOSHIYAN GUNGUNANE LAGI...

.TANHAIYIAN MUSKURANE LAGI...

Purvi hosh mein aati hai, uthiti hai

Sachin: Aaeta tumi ki korcho ? Dekhe chola korbe...ikhone pore jetum ...(Ye tum kya kar rahi thi Dekh ke chala karo Abhi gir jaati)

Purvi: Mera dhayn nahi tha

Sachin: Kya matlab hai dhyan nahi tha ...Dhyan rehta kahan hai tera aajkal

Purvi bina kuch bole wahan se chali jaati hai

Sachin ko uska behaviour kuch atpata sa lagta hai wo uske peechey jaata hai

Sachin: Purvi!...

Purvi: Haan!...

Sachin: Kya hua? kisine kuch kaha tumse?

Purvi : Nahi to...aisa kyun laga tumhe?

Sachin: Kya baat hai... bata... tu mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakti...

Purvi: Wo darasal aaj ...hum prasad baantne jaa rahe they ek ghar hai yahan paas mein jab main jaa rahi thi to Durga bhabhi ne mujhe wahan jaane se mana kar diya ...kaha ki wahan aatmayen basti hain...unhone kaha ki...

Yahan dusri taraf...

Kavin : Haath kaisa hai ab tumhara

Shonali: Thik hai

Kavin : Kya baat hai ab to tujhe Shonali nahi bhabhi bulana padega

Shonali: Bhabhi...Kis khushi mein?

Kavin : Tujhe nahi pata ?

Shonali: Naa!

Kavin: Kamaal hai... Tere aur Sachin ke rishtey ki baat chal rahi hai ye baat tujhe nahi pata?

Shonali: Kya? Kya bakwas karte ho? mera aur Sachin ka rishta ...kisne bola tumse ye sab?

Kavin : Sachin ki mom tumhare rishtey ki pehel kar rahi hai...

Shonali: Kya ...tum sach keh rahe ho na

Kavin : Jhoot bolkar mujhe kya fayda yaar?

Shonali: Main aur Sachin ... Hey ...maa aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain wo

On the Other side

Purvi : Unhone kaha us jagah par do pyar karne wale rehte they Sachin : Toh is me itna sochne wali kya baat hai Purvi : Unhone ye bhi kaha ki us premi jode ko bahot buri tarah se maar kar ke alag kiya tha

Aarshima aur Shubhroto naam ka ek premi joda rehta tha yahan karib azaadi ki ladai ke waqt aaj se 65 -70 saal pehle Aur ye bhi kehte hain ki bahot hi rehsyamai tarike se maut hui thi Shayad kisi apne ne maara tha unhe Aur bahot dukhdayi bhi Us samay Aarshima garbh se bhi thiUsne marte marte apne kaatilon ko shraap diya tha ki unka ajanma baccha uskiMaut ka karan bankar aayega Aur kehte hain tab se hi Aarshima aur Shubhroto ki aatmayen bhatak rahi hain

Sachin (haste hue ) : Kahani acchi hai yahan ke logon ne apne manoranjan ke liye banai hogi

Purvi : Dekha Isliye tumhe bata nahi rahi thi

Sachin : Arey ye sab bekar ki baaten chodo ye sab kuch nahi hota And waise bhi ye sab apne dimag se nikaal de hume nikalna hai yahan se shaam mein

NEXT DAY

Sab Mumbai wapas aa jate hain

Shonali ab bhi Sachin ke aur Sunanda ji ke discussion par soch soch ke pareshan thi

Purvi us samay piano play kar rahi thi

Tabhi wahan Kavin aata hai

Purvi ki piano ki dhun usey suni hui si lag rahi par na To usne ye dhun pehle suni thi na hi wo jaanta tha

Kavin : Ye dhun tumhe kisne sikhai Purvi I mean kahan suni

Purvi muskurate hue boli

Purvi : Dhun kahin se nahi sikhi aur naahi suni hai Bas shuru se hi aati hai

Kavin : Chal we are getting late

IN THE OFFICE

Purvi ab bhi wahi gaana gungunaye jaa rahi thi

Sachin ko laga usne bhi ye gaana kahi suna hai

Phir bhi usne sochke ke suna hoga shayad ignore kar diya

After some time

Purvi Sachin ke desk par kuch files lene gayi hui thi

Sachin (bina dekhe hi ) : Aaja wahan hai le le

Usey laga ki Shonali thi wahan

Purvi files dekh hi rahi thi ke achanak Sachin ki nazar uspe padi

Usne uske hath se file kheench li

Sachin : Tu tu yahan kya kar rahi hai yahan pe

Purvi : Main ye files

Sachin : Shonali aane waali thi na

Purvi : Main aa gayi to kya hua ...matlab to files

Sachin : Aaenda se tu meri files ko hath lagane se Pehle mujhe batayegi

Purvi : Arey lekinn...

Sachin : Main file bhej dunga tu jaa yahan se...

Purvi : Par...

Sachin : Kaha hai na jaa yahan se

Purvi (in mind) : Aisa kya tha us file mein ki main dekh nahi sakti ab to main dekhkar rahungi

Thodi der baad

Sachin apna desk chodke kahin jaata hai

Purvi uske desk par jati hai

Uski files dekhne lagti hai tab dubara se Sachin usey dekh leta hai

Sachin phir uske haath se file cheen leta hai

Aur uski baahen itne kaske pakadta hai

Sachin : Mana kiya tha na maine meri chizo pe tera adhikaar nahi hai phir kyun chooti hai unhe

Gusse mein wo uska haath itne jor se chodta hai ki wo gir jaati hai Aur use chot lag jaati hai

Tabhi wahan Shonali aati hai aur Sachin ko is gusse mein jate dekh ke aur Purvi ko is halat mein dekh ke samjh jati hai ki kya hua hoga

Wo Purvi ke paas jati hai

Shonali usey sambhalti hai Purvi ki aankhen nam thi Shonali usey first aid lagati hai

Shonali : Ye tune kya kiya haan jaanti hai na ki Sachin ka gussa aape ke bahar ho jata hai fir uski chizon ko haath kyu lagati hai?

Purvi : par itni si baat ke liye usne mere sath ...

Shonali : Uska gussa aisa hi hai tu tension mat le thodi der baad khud maafi maangega

Thodi der baad wo Sachin ke pas jaati hai

Mar 5PART3 (B)

Shonali : Ye tune kya kiya gira diya Purvi ko aur itna gussa karne ki kya zaruat thi wo thodi sach janti hai

Sachin : Na jaane ye hi accha hoga uske liye

Shonali : To iska matlab tu usey girayega

Sachin : Main usey girana nahi chahta tha aur hurt bhi nahi karna chahta tha par...

Shonali : Sorry bol usey

Sachin: Sorry?

Shonali : Haan jaa ...abhi ke abhi sorry bol maafi maang

Sachin : Thik hai bol dunga

Shonali : abhi bol

Sachin ( hath jodke ) : Arey meri maa jab bolna hoga bol dunga tu jaa yahan se . .please ...kahin gussa tujhpe bhi na utar jaye

In the night

At Kavin's house

Kavin bhi wahi gaana gunguna raha tha jo Purvi se usne suna tha

Sachin : Bhai kaunsi film ka gana hai Purvi bhi gunguna rahi thi subah

Kavin : Pata nahi yar gaana suna hua sa lagta hai Aise lagta hai jaise purana nata ho is se

Purvi yahan gaana gunguna rahi thi

Shonali: Kisi nayi movie ka gaana hsi kya? Suna suna sa lagta hai

Purvi : Nahi to ...bada apna sa lagta hai pata nahi kyun

Shonali: Purvi Sachin ki baat ka bura mat maanana tujhe to pata hai na uska gussa kaisa hai, lekin dekhna jaise hi uska gussa shaant hoga wo turant aa jayega

Purvi: Hmm main jaanti hun uska swabhaav

IN THE NIGHT Purvi ki neend nahi aa rahi thi isliyePurvi bahar balcony mein thi Palatke jaa hi rahi thi tabhi usey ehsaas hua ki koi uska peechey se muh band kar raha hai

Wo palatke dekhti hai Sachin tha

Sachin: Shhh... Dar mat main hun

Purvi ishare se kehti hai ki uska muh pe se haath hataye

Purvi : Tum pagal ho kya ek number ke namune ho namune aur yahan kya kar rahe ho itni raat mein

Sachin: wo main tujhse milne , I mean sorry bolne aaya tha

Purvi : Itni raat mein? Ye kaunsa time hai sorry bolne ka, Aur ye kaunsa tarika hai?

Sachin: Dekh agar main seedhi tarah se aata to aas pass wale shayad jaag jaate aur tum dono ladkio pe shaq karte isliye aur phir main tujhpe bewajah chillaya to mujhe neend hi nahi aa rahi thiI am Sorry Purvi Tum mujhe maaf kar do

Purvi: Dekho Sachin ye sahi samay nahi hai hum kal baat karenge

Sachin: Dekho Purvi jab tak tum mujhe maaf nahi kar deti main yahan se jaane nahi waaladekho kaan pakadke sorry

Purvi: Accha thik hai maine tumhe maaf kiya

Sachin: Pakka

Purvi : Haan bhayi pakka jao yahan se

Tabhi wahan pe Shonali aati hai

Lights on karti hai

Shonali: Sachin ... tum , tum yahan kya kar rahe ho haan?

Wo balcony ke paas aati hai

Shonali : Aur ye kya tum pipe par chadke aaye ho haan... Irade thik nahi lagte mujhe tumhare...

Sachin: O hello madam Main bahot hi shareef ladka hunmain yahan pe Purvi se maafi maangne aaya tha ab usne mujhe maaf kar diya main jaa hi raha tha

Shonali : Maafi maangne aaye they, Ye kaunsa samay hai shareef ghar ke ladke ka maafi maangne ka aur kaunsa shareef ladka maafi mangne ke liye pipe par chadke aate hain

Sachin: Dekh Shonali bakwas band kar tu bhi jaanti hai main aisa waisa nahi hun main jaa raha hun

Shonali : O hero haath pair tudwane hain haan darwaze se jao Main tujhe chupakar bhejungi jaa

NEXT DAY

In the OFFICE

Purvi ko phir phone aata hai Jise sunke wo ghabra jaati hai

Shonali : Kya hua Purvi bol kya hua ghabra kyu gayi?

Purvi: Shonali, Maa ko heart attack aaya hai Shonali

Baba kehte hain main foren wahan chali aaun

Shonali : To thik hai tu wahan jaaInfact main bhi tere saath wahan chalungi

Sachin: Sirf Shonali hi nahi main bhi tere saath chalunga

Kavin : Hum sab tere saath chalenge

AFTER SOME TIME

They reach Kolkata

IN Purvi's home

Purvi aati hai

Robindranath ji : accha tu aa gayi bete

Purvi : Baba! Maa Kothaye? (Maa kahan hain)

Robindranath ji : Teri maa andar hai tabse bas ek hi baat bol rahi hai...Purvi ko bula do Purvi ko bula do

Sab andar jaate hainSumitra ji leti hui thi

Purvi: Maa... (itna kehke rote rote Sumitra ji ko gale laga leti hai)

Sumitra ji: Purvi tu aa gayi bete

Purvi: Ye tumne kya haalat bana li maa dekha na maa main tumhara khyal nahi rakhti to tumhari tabyat bigad gayi

Kavin: Kaki maa,kemom aacho Kaki maa

Sumitra ji: Kavin beta tu bhi aaya hai

Purvii: Dekho tum zyada mat bolo aaram karo na maaSumitra: Nahi beta aaj mujhe bolne de, ho sakta hai kal ko main bol hi na paunPurvi: Ki bolbo maa! Aisa mat kaho Sumitra ji: Kavin aaj teri kaaki maa tujhse kuch maangegi Tu dega na mujhe Kavin: Haan Kaaki maa boliye naa kya baat hai boliye? Sumitra ji: Purvi tu bhi bol aaj jo main tum dono se main maangun tum mujhe doge Purvi: Aap Jaan maang lo maa , Main mana nahi karungi Sumitra ji: To phir mujhse wada karo tum dono mere jeetey jee ekdusre se shaadi karoge

Purvi aur Kavin ye sunke asmanjas ki sthiti main pahonch jaate hain

Sumitra ji : Vaada karo bete

Purvi: Thik aache kaaki maa hum waada karte hain 2 hafte ke bheetar hum dono ek dusre se shaadi kar lenge Sumitra ji: Purvi Purvi: haan maa jaisa Kavin kehta hai hum waisa hi karenge

Nurse: Dekhiye aap log bahar jaiye inhe aaram ki zarurat hai

Sab kamre ke bahar jaate hain

Kavin aur Purvi ke kiye waade se naa to wo khud khush they na hi Sachin aur Shonali

Wo alag alag jaate hain

Yahan Kavin bhi apne ghar aata haiMadhula ji (Kavin's mother) ko saari baaten batata hai Sachin bhi uske sath uske ghar pe tha

Madhula ji (To Kavin): Dekh beta ek tarah se thik hi hai tu aur Purvi bachpan ke dost hain tum dono ek dusre se shaadi kar lo yahi accha hai, mai to tere baba se aaj hi baat karti hun

Unke jaane ke baad

Kavin: Maa ne jo kuch kaha, aur aaj jo kuch hua mujhe samajh nahi aa raha Kavin maine thik kiya ya nahi

Sachin: Teri zindagi hai, Aur ye faisla teri zindagi se juda hai ...main to yahi kahunga ki jo kuch hua thik hi tha

Yahan dusri ore

Purvi: Mujhe maaf kar de Shonali majburi mein mujhe Kavin ki haan mein haan milana pada

Shonali: Maafi kisliye maang rahi hai Purvi, teri zindagi hai aur ye tera faisla hai ...aur ye jo kuch tune kiya wo thik hi to hai teri jagah main hoti to main bhi yahi karti jo aaj tune kiya par kahin is se Sachin ko chot to nahi pahonchegi

Purvi: Nahi Shonali, usey kya hoga usey kyun chot pahonchegi tu fikar mat kar

IN THE EVENING

Sachin ne aaj socha tha ki wo Crime Branch chhodke Kolkata mein apne Baba ka business sambhalega yahi baat usne apni maa se kahi thi

Sachin ke baba Mr Devnath Thakur haweli aate hain...Pehli baar wo itne saalon mein Sachin se milne jaate hain

Devnath ji : Well done Sachin... zindagi mein pehli baar tumne wapas ghar lautke accha faisla liya hai...Welcome to the Thakur family

Sachin wahan se jaane lagta hai

Devnath: Meri baat khatam nahi hui hai Sachin

Sachin: Aapki baaten sunne layak nahi hain baba

Devnath : Dushman nahi hun tumhara, baap hun tumhara baap

Sachin: Khush kyun nahi honge aapAapko to isme apne business ka fayda nazar aata hai, beta khush hai ya nahi is se aapko kya

Devnath: Shut up Sachin ye faisla mera nahi hai tumhara hai, Aur waise bhi apne Baba ke saath rahoge toh bahot kuchh sikhoge... Kaash ye faisla tumne pehle liya hota

Sachin: Agar aisi baat hai to main apna faisla badalna chaahta hun...main Crime Branch nahi chhodunga is tarah ki aapse aur behes nahi karna chaahta Mr Thakur accha yahi hoga ya to main chala jaun ya aap yahan se chale jaye

Devnath uski baat sunke usey thappad maarne wala hota hai ki tabhi Sunanda wahan aa jati hai

Sunanda ji: Ye kya kar rahe hain aap jawan bete par haath uthayenge

Devnath: Sunanda tumhara ye beta tumhare laad pyaar ki wajah se zaruat se zyada badtameez ho chuka hai Samjha do apne bete ko mujhse unchi aawaz mein baat naa kare

Sachin: Maa main

Sunanda ji: Tu jaa bete neechey Kavin nichey tera intezar kar raha hai jaa

Sachin wahan se chala jaata hai

Yahan Jaise hi Sachin neechey jaata hai dekhta hai Purvi wahan thi .Kavin ek call attend karne bahar gaya tha

Sachin Purvi se takra jata hai

Purvi : Sorry vo mujhe Kavin se kuch baat karne aayi thi tum saamne se aaye maine dekha nahi

Mar 5PART3(C)

Sachin : Arey tum itne explanation kyun de rahi ho tum uski hone wali patni ho tum us se kabhi bhi mil sakti ho

Purvi: Dekho Sachin mujhe tumse bhi baat karni thi

Sachin: Mujhse...mujhse kya baat karni hai aur ab tum mujhse kyun baat karogi Kavin se baat karne aayi ho usise baat karo

Tabhi wo Kavin ko andar aate dekhta hai

Sachin: Lo aa gya Kavin

Kavin: Kya hua?

Sachin: Kuch nahi ye Purvi sorry sorryBhabhi tumse baat karne aayi thi

What the hell am I doing here mujhe chalna chaiye, kabab mein haddi nahi banna chaiye right Main chalta hun right

Itna kehke wo wahan se chala jaata hai

**Oh God ye kya ho gaya aab sochte raho ki unn chaaro ka kya hoga till then tata...**


End file.
